


i won't say it, oh no

by ashmes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Konoha Doesn't Suck, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmes/pseuds/ashmes
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke end up on a first date that isn't a date until it is. Simple, right?





	i won't say it, oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY JUST SPAT THIS OUT TODAY FOR NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY!!!!!!!!
> 
> Apologies for typos/errors. I really wasn't planning on writing anything today but then I was like... NEED TO WRITE A FLUFFY ONE SHOT. So, here it is. Shout out to Salome who screamed with me about this scenario over tumblr!!!

It begins with Sasuke’s deep and utterly shocking voice when he says, “We’re going out.” 

Naruto smacks his head with a_ thud _ underneath the Hokage desk, distracted by searching for a few papers he’d lost during the peak of his frustration at having to look over mission reports and signing documents that were to be filed away and never to be seen again. After he crawls out from underneath and peeks a look over the top of his desk, cheeks warm from the embarrassment of being caught, there’s Sasuke leaning ever so casually along the entryway to his office with a smirk plastered on his face. 

Bastard must’ve masked his chakra before entering the building. Ever since Naruto’s taken office, Sasuke’s been more than content with appearing at the most inopportune moments, catching Naruto off-guard or managing to scare the living shit out of him by appearing out of thin air like a ghost. 

Most days it’s purely coincidence Sasuke manages to catch him in these predicaments, but today the throbbing in the back of his head has him settling that the bastard plans this out in order to make his life a living hell.

So, Naruto’s not really thinking when he blurts out, “Like a date?” 

Sasuke’s brows lift curiously at the words, head tilting to the side, and without missing a beat replies, “Do you want it to be a date, _ Hokage-Sama _?”

Embarrassingly, it takes several long seconds to realize what he’d just said to Sasuke, much to Naruto's horror.

“Stop, stop! _ Eugh _ ,” Naruto blanches and shakes his head violently. Instant regret floods through him when the room spins in tandem. All of a sudden he feels too warm, and he grips the corner of his desk to steady himself. “You know I _ hate _ when you call me that, teme!”

“That’s why I do it, moron,” comes Sasuke’s response, easy and laced with a teasing lilt in his voice. It has Naruto swallowing dryly, darting between the half-smirk on his lips and the dark gaze that hasn’t left him since Sasuke’s entered his office. “You never answered my question, usuratonkachi.” 

_ Damn it _, Naruto thinks. Warmth floods to his cheeks and he’s sure it’s a dead giveaway considering the way Sasuke’s smirks grows a little wider, all too pleased with himself.

Of course the bastard wouldn’t let Naruto live it down.

“Shut up,” Naruto replies in lieu of actually answering or vehemently denying Sasuke’s question. Either option and Naruto’s all but giving himself away. Can’t hide much when Sasuke knows him as well as he does, knows how to reach under his skin and poke and prod and say the right combination of words to get a specific reaction from Naruto. Always have, even when they were kids. 

Naruto plops down into his chair with a sigh, glancing at the ever-growing whirlwind of folders and paperwork piling on his desk. It’s so cluttered and disorganized, even by his standards, Naruto can barely decide where to actually start. Shikamaru had stepped into his office earlier that day, taken one look at the disaster of an office and called it the worst fire hazard he’s ever seen, and promptly left and hasn’t been back since. 

A loud groan escapes from him then as he sinks further and further into his chair, and can already feel the steady squeeze of a headache brewing. Unrelated to the head bump a few moments earlier.

“You’re pathetic.”

“I’m busy, you stupid bastard,” Naruto retorts, flipping Sasuke off from across the room. The action doesn’t make him feel any better like it usually does, just adds to the exhaustion already seeping into his bones. “Even if I wanted to, there’s just so much work I’ve gotta do that keeps getting added. When I became Hokage, I didn’t think there’d be _ this _much paperwork for fixing up the village, ya know. Kakashi had some nerve complaining when he just sat at the desk doing who the hell knows what.”

Sasuke scrunches his nose at the thought, which makes Naruto’s smile return to his face. He steps closer towards the desk, glancing over at the mess with a look in his eye that Naruto knows is judgemental, but doesn’t say a word. When he glances back over Naruto’s face, he simply asks, “Have you eaten yet today?”

A loud gurgling noise emanating deep within the confines of Naruto’s empty stomach responds before Naruto is able to.

“Idiot,” Sasuke says with a fond roll of his eyes. Turning around in the direction of which he came, the full expanse of his back and the waves of his dark hair on display, without so much as even look back at Naruto. “Don’t make me wait for you, Naruto.”

There’s as much of a threat in Sasuke’s voice as there is an invitation.

Naruto rushes after him with a skip in his step.

  


—

Moaning around a mouthful of noodles, Naruto decides that this is the best bowl of ramen Ichiraku’s has made for him yet. Of course that’s the consensus every time he goes, but this time he _ really _means it. 

Sasuke’s watching Naruto as he chews the last bits of his own bowl, brow raised and a curve of his lips in some combination of intrigue and awe. “You disgust me.”

At the words, Naruto pointedly slurps the remaining broth from his third bowl of the evening, loudly, making eye contact with Sasuke the whole time. Sasuke doesn’t turn away from his eyes, rarely ever does in all his years of knowing him. Somehow the shared stares between the two go from a playful attempt of being an asshole into some heated competition if the familiar fire blooming in the pit of Naruto’s belly is anything to go by. After a few more seconds, Naruto’s eyes begin to water from the burn, and he knows from the neutral expression on Sasuke’s face he’s nowhere close to caving.

There’s only one way to come out of this without failing to the damn arrogant bastard. It’s a fifty-fifty chance between total domination and getting a punch to the gut.

Naruto releases a belch that’s been building ever since his second bowl. A precarious silence stretches between them, eyes still trained on each other with those same intense unwavering gazes. 

Both of them burst into a fit of giggles simultaneously. 

Sasuke shoves at Naruto’s shoulder with his hand and a playful role of his eyes, and Naruto responds by knocking their shoulders together. Under the gentle glow of the hanging lightbulbs, Naruto can see the faint lines at the creases of Sasuke’s mouth even after the laughter has faded into a small smile on his face. Somehow despite time always moving linear, Sasuke looks somehow younger right now, the sharper angles of his face softening with the remnants of a smile, the way the waves of his hair falls and cradles his face effortlessly. Naruto has the sudden urge to reach out and take one of the strands of his bangs that’s nearly covering his eyes and push it back behind his ear so he can keep looking at him without distraction, but forces his hand flat on the table instead.

God, Naruto’s missed this. More specifically, missed Sasuke, being around the other man’s presence alone and all to himself, as selfish as it may sound. Moments like these were rare and few between. Sasuke had only recently decided to make a permanent stay within Konoha only six months ago, and three months ago was Naruto’s inauguration into becoming Hokage. Between the responsibilities of being Hokage, missions, and those moments where Sasuke had become too stifled, caged in and stuck within the village walls, and left for weeks on end, having one on one time together had become a hit or miss.

Being here now, Naruto wants to memorize the warmth emanating from his sharp eyes, the sound of his laugh, how Sasuke makes him feel as if he’s buzzing within his own skin. When Naruto’s with Sasuke, it’s as if the rest of the world has faded away, only Sasuke remaining in focus amongst the blur of white noise. 

“What?” Sasuke asks, voice cutting in his train of thought. Naruto blinks back to the current moment, notices the slight raise of the other man’s brow, the curious expression reflecting back in his eyes. 

How long had Naruto been staring before Sasuke had made it known?

“Nothing, nothing, just looking at your ugly face,” Naruto answers with a shake of his head, the smile on his face returning in full force. An indignant squawk leaves his mouth after Sasuke reaches out to tug at the lobe of his ear, swatting his hand away with a laugh. “Man, I was so exhausted earlier, but now I’m wide awake. I think I needed this.”

“People need food for energy, dumbass.”

“Not what I meant, asshole.”

Sasuke hums instead of responding with words. His dark gaze rakes over Naruto’s face, as if he’s searching for something, and the intensity of it has his cheeks flooding with warmth again. Naruto’s about to turn away from him, give himself a breather, but Sasuke says, “Hold on.”

“_ What _?”

Without a word, Sasuke reaches outwards towards his face, and Naruto’s staring at him with wide eyes, frozen in place. There’s a gentle swipe of Sasuke’s thumb from the corner of his mouth downwards to his chin, and Naruto briefly wonders if Sasuke can feel the hitch of his breath against his skin just from that simple touch. Sasuke glances at his thumb for a split second before bringing the appendage between his lips and cleaning off with a quick suck before wiping it on his pants, all seemingly in slow motion.

Naruto’s brain erupts into static, and he stares with parted lips and a slack jaw, throat suddenly dry. Someone’s talking against his ear asking something he can’t quite make out, voice muffled as if Naruto was deep underwater. Whatever it is, Naruto simply nods, too far gone to do anything besides make the person go away.

There’s a twinkle in Sasuke’s eyes that has his stomach singing in one fell swoop, and he notices in his peripheral Sasuke’s lips moving, but whatever he says is lost on Naruto’s ears. He swallows hard, mentally slapping himself away, and asks, “Uh, didn’t catch that. What’d you say?”

“What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke asks, voice laced with surprise and mild worry, completely unaware of what he just did to Naruto. The absolute fucking asshole. When Naruto offers a shrug in response, Sasuke continues, “I said I’m shocked you’re actually paying for my meal. You never do that.”

“I said that?”

“Yes, you just told Teuchi we’re paying together and that you’d take the check,” says Sasuke. There’s a crinkle in between his brows that Naruto wants to smooth out with the pad of his thumb, and—_ focus, focus, focus, Naruto _ , because Sasuke’s _ still t _alking. “Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought…”

“Oi!” Naruto emphasizes with a backhanded slap to Sasuke’s forearm, earning a curious look from the other. It’s_ downright _ annoying how much Sasuke can communicate from a simple look, or a twitch of the eyebrows. “Maybe I was just feeling nice or something tonight, asshole.”

“You’re never just feeling nice. Not when it comes to your stupid ramen.”

“Hey!”

It’s the only response Naruto can give, because Sasuke’s not entirely wrong, but he’d rather die than admit that aloud. No need to stroke the ginormous ego more than it already was.

The furrow of Sasuke’s brow only deepens, eyes distant and far away whenever he does when he’s in deep thought. Naruto can pinpoint the exact moment Sasuke finally figures out whatever’s nagging at his mind when his forehead smoothens and a small smirk plays out on his lips.

A delightful dread of anticipation washes over him, and Naruto’s still unsure how that makes sense, but Sasuke always brings about a certain clarity to the impossible.

“Guess you weren’t kidding earlier,” comes Sasuke’s teasing response followed by a playful smile. “You’re making a bad case for yourself on why this isn’t a date.”

Naruto bangs his head dramatically on the table in an attempt to shield the full blown blush burning his face now. If Sasuke saw him, the embarrassment that would follow will only increase ten-fold and make it that much obvious on how easily the other can get under his skin. 

“If this was a date, you’d be a_ terrible _one,” Naruto mutters against the table. “Just so you know, asshole.”

Beside him Sasuke snorts, and he hates the smug and amusement seeping into the sound with every fibre of his being. 

A sound of a paper being torn catches Naruto’s attention, and old man Teuchi slides what Naruto assumes to be the bill underneath Naruto’s forehead with an amused chuckle.

—

This _ thing _ solidifies itself as an inside joke halfway through the night. 

After Ichiraku’s, the two of them decide to walk through Konoha, and while passing by one of the more hole-in-the-wall bars, they silently ask and agree to take a quick stop inside. There’s not too many people, given that it’s only Thursday and people still have work in the morning, so it’s quiet and comfortable. 

A couple of women and a man offers to buy drinks for Sasuke and pay their respects to Naruto, and Sasuke accepts with gratitude before passing one of the extra drinks to Naruto. Not even being a previous threat to Konohagakure is enough to keep the Sasuke fanclub at bay. Maybe not everyone in the village were convinced of Sasuke’s loyalty, but it did help that their Hokage had unwavering faith in the man. It only took several months before said fanclub returned out of the shadows of retirement.

Not that Naruto’s jealous, mind you. People are allowed to buy Sasuke drinks, although if he wanted to, he could probably pass a law and ban it altogether. It’s actually possible now that he’s Hokage. Naruto snickers to himself at the thought of the No Flirting with Sasuke law, name pending. 

Just to mess with Sasuke, of course.

“Ya know, bastard, if this were a date, I’d totally be jealous of people buying you drinks,” Naruto says his thoughts aloud, noticing the way his voice has come out slower, a bit deeper. He didn’t feel tipsy, but already the second drink was beginning to affect him. It’s been a while since he’s had one. “But I’m not.”

Sasuke eyes him over the rim of his glass, a tad unfocused, and downs the rest of it in one final swallow. “Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself more than you are me.”

Naruto rolls his eyes and finishes off his second drink afterwards, annoyed that Sasuke has managed to turn Naruto’s words around on him. All while looking completely unbothered. Asswipe.

“Whatever,” Naruto retorts before sticking his tongue out at Sasuke, childishly and because he can. Sasuke merely smiles and orders them both two more drinks.

“If this were a date,” Sasuke starts, fingers tapping rhythmically along the wood of the bar. It’s downright pitiful how just the sound of his voice has Naruto’s full attention on him, how easily he gravitates towards the other man, at the edge of his seat waiting for the words to leave him. “I think I’d actually enjoy you being jealous.”

Naruto knows Sasuke’s joking, but he can’t help but feel as if there’s something knowing in the way the other man looks at him. Can’t help but feel exposed despite the blanket of darkness offering that extra layer of protection from those piercing dark eyes.

Clearing his throat, Naruto simply shakes his head and replies with a half-hearted laugh, “If your ego was any bigger, there wouldn’t be anymore room left for me at this bar.”

A little chuckle escapes from Sasuke’s lips then, and Naruto has his chin resting on his hand as he props himself on his elbow, watching him. Content with listening and watching his stupid best friend just like this if he could. 

The bartender slides the two of them their drinks, and the Naruto and Sasuke clink their glasses, refusing to break their held gazes as they drink.

—

An hour passes by before the two of them unanimously grow tired of the stench of alcohol and smoke and shitty music and head outside. Fall began several weeks ago, and the cool breeze that comes with the new season is crisp and refreshing. Goosebumps grow along the expanse of Naruto’s skin, but it’s not uncomfortable. More like the opposite, really, sobering his brain a little from the mild haze of the alcohol. 

Both men walk at a languid pace in no particular direction, comfortably silent with each other. Although the silence doesn’t last long, because sooner or later Naruto hums a familiar tune he must’ve heard earlier on the radio. It takes him a second to realize Sasuke had joined him before it fades away into a yawn.

“Tired already, old man?” Naruto teases, poking Sasuke in the ribs with a pointed elbow. The feeble attempt at swatting him away only proves it. “It’s not even midnight yet.”

“I’m only a couple of months older than you, dobe,” Sasuke remarks. He tugs at Naruto’s ear playfully, corners of his lips twitching upward as Naruto lets out a surprised chuckle as he rubs at the lobe of his ear. “Although, even at twenty you still act like you’re twelve.”

“ _ Eugh _ .” Naruto blanches, face scrunching up unpleasantly. “Thanks for the reminder about how old I am, asshole.”

“Any time.”

Somewhere in the last five minutes, they’ve strayed away from the late-night restaurants and bars within the center of Konoha into the quieter, residential neighborhoods. A few houses are still lit from inside, but the streets are empty and mostly quiet. Peaceful. 

Naruto steals a glance of Sasuke and briefly wonders if he can feel it too. There’s that softness to his face again, lax and without worry or tension, seemingly in tune with the energy around him. Whether this quiet world Naruto helped forge and maintain was one Sasuke was proud of, or at the very least was content to live in. 

Sasuke must feel his eyes on him, because he turns his gaze to meet Naruto’s, but there’s no accusation within those eyes. “You’re thinking loudly tonight.”

“Lots on my mind.” A shrug. “Hokage business. Y’know, the usual.”

“Hn.” It’s unclear whether the sound is good or bad, because Sasuke turns his head away from him and opts to keep his gaze forward instead. “Thought I was managing a decent job at keeping you out of your head tonight.”

Naruto tilts his head at the words, squinting at Sasuke for a moment trying to find the hidden meaning there and comes up short. “You wanted to hang out to keep me out of my head?”

“Something like that,” Sasuke replies with a shrug. “Also because I wanted to spend time with you.”

It doesn’t mean anything more than what Sasuke says it is. Naruto  _ knows _ this, but he still can’t help himself, taking Sasuke’s words and sprinting with it. One of the more unattractive qualities of his, he knows. Taking a morsel of love and transforming it into an entire feast.

Maybe he hoped in his older age he’d have already outgrown this incessant need to make everything bigger than what it was. Some days Naruto thinks he has, content with the love of the village, his friends, his family. Nights like these Naruto’s back to being the lonely child, starved of attention and love and needing  _ more, more, more. _ The entirety of his desire always hungry.

“Sasuke?” Naruto can feel the other’s gaze burning holes into him, so he keeps his head forward, kicks at a pebble with the tip of his shoe. 

“Mhm?”

“You’re happy here, right? In Konoha?” Knowing the other will think something’s off, Naruto forces him to meet his gaze and is unprepared for the intensity of the other’s eyes on him, the beginnings of a frown on his face. Naruto hates he’s the reason it’s there. “No lingering disappointments in coming back? Doubts?”

Sasuke stares at him incredulously for a moment, stopping in the middle of the road and Naruto stops too. “I tell you I wanted to spend time with you and you ask me if I’m happy. How did you get there?”

“Beats me.”

“Naruto, you didn’t force me back in Konoha,” Sasuke says softly. “You do realize that, yes?”

An argument dies in his throat, so he opts to nod instead. Naruto knows Sasuke wouldn’t be here unless he wanted to after years and years of desperately pleading and forceful attempts of dragging him back, but…

“Do you have doubts about my choices, Naruto?”

“Maybe a little.”

Sasuke studies him for a moment, narrowing his eyes at him until the moment of realization has him sighing.

“Sit down, idiot.”

“Wha—”

“I said  _ sit _ .”

Sasuke’s tone makes him as if he’s being scolded by a parent rather than his best friend, but the fact it’s coming from Sasuke makes him relent, decidingly taking a seat on the front step of one of the smaller houses they’ve stopped by. Wind chimes ring out overhead as Sasuke takes a seat next to him, quiet and pensive for a moment before turning his gaze on Naruto.

“Do you remember those first several months after our final battle?”

Of course Naruto remembers. The first month back in Konoha after the valley had been hectic to say the absolute least. Weeks upon weeks of Granny Tsunade, Sakura, and a variety of medic nin poking and prodding the two of them who were all but grounded within the hospital building. Villagers of Konoha throwing gifts and presents and words of love and admiration to his bedside. 

How just a few feet away from him, those same villagers spewed hatred and ugly vile words at Sasuke.  _ Betrayer. Terrorist. Evil incarnate _ . Wishing for his imprisonment, pleading for gouging his eyes, waiting with baited breath for his body to be hung up in the streets. 

Even the elders wanting him locked and tied away in a cell no more than a few hours after his arm had been obliterated from his body. 

Something about that had been the final thread snapping within him. A rage he’d only felt once before at the brink of Konoha’s destruction burning ten times brighter, overpowering and unstoppable. Unable to hold his tongue, weighed down by sacrifice after sacrifice of giving everything to himself to the village, Naruto no longer cared if his words brought about a different implosion within the village.

Naruto had told the world of what the Konoha elders had done to the Uchiha clan with little regard to Kakashi’s wishes. He remembers the stunned silence, the outraged cries and calls for blood, the grand divide amongst the villagers. Etched permanently into his memory were Sasuke’s wide eyes were staring at him with a thousand words he couldn’t say on the edge of his tongue, mouth trembling slightly as unshed tears filled his eyes, and how Naruto nodded to him in understanding anyway.

Everything else had been a blur. If Naruto closes his eyes, he can remember the trials and executions of the Konoha elders, the mixture of relief and grief that crashed over Sasuke’s face, Kakashi issuing the full pardoning of Uchiha Sasuke in front of the entire village. The last words and expression Sasuke had given him before he left Konoha once again to search for healing. 

How Naruto ached to join him, but stayed behind to make Konoha a place for Sasuke to rest his bones in. Maybe even become a place he could call home again.

“I can’t forget.”

Sasuke stares at him softly and quietly says, “I know.”

An all too familiar silence stretches between them.

“Without you, I would have never chosen to return here,” Sasuke admits, being the first to break the silence. “There was so much hatred and pain inside I still had for Konoha when I left that I thought would never leave me. Not everything can be erased in a single night. Some days that hatred still lingers, waiting, not as all consuming but it could become again so easily. I know you know what I feel.” 

There’s a brief pause as Sasuke turns to look at him, and Naruto can’t lie to him, not about this, so he merely nods.

A sigh escapes past Sasuke’s lips then, sounding old and tired in a different sense from earlier. Naruto wishes he could take Sasuke’s pain and carry it on his shoulders, let it rest in those dark places Naruto keeps buried, those hidden cracks and crevices. Knows he can’t, but still tries to anyway when he takes Sasuke’s hand in his own as if the simple touch can absorb into Naruto’s skin. Thumb sweeping gently over the expanse of Sasuke’s knuckles without thought.

Sasuke stares at him with a look Naruto can’t decipher, but leaves him breathless all the same. The feeling at the tip of his tongue, tightening his chest until he thinks his heart will burst through his ribcage. 

“When I was traveling on my own and thought of home, I didn’t think of the village. Not even once,” Sasuke says simply. “Konoha isn’t my home, Naruto. You are. I  _ chose _ you.”

A warmth blooms in Naruto’s chest and he doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Sasuke wraps an arm around his shoulders, steadying him. Sasuke’s nose presses into his temple, and somehow that’s the final breaking point, where Naruto can’t hold himself up anymore and leans against Sasuke, all but sinking into his arms.

They stay like that for a few moments, silent, Sasuke’s warm hands gently smoothing over Naruto’s arms. 

“Drinking makes me emotional,” Naruto finally says with a sniffle, breaking the silence after several minutes. He wipes the tears and snot from his face with the sleeve of his shirt, and the shaking coursing through his body is because of the wet laughs and Sasuke’s soft chuckling instead of tears this time. “Ugh, and snotty. Good thing this isn’t a date because you suck at it. Look at me, you made me cry.”

“Are you going to cry on all our future dates, dobe?”

“No!” Naruto laughs, pauses, does a double-track on what Sasuke just said. Pulls away from the other just enough to chance a glance at the other’s expression, the warmth and care seeping into every feature making Naruto’s palms sweaty. “You’re turning me into an emotional wreck for so many different reasons. Frankly, I’m sick of it.”

“You’re blushing.”

Damn Naruto’s cursed genes. He ducks his head back onto Sasuke’s shoulder, nuzzles the warmth a bit and hides his face.

“This kinda has been a date, huh?” Naruto asks. Despite the unusual timidness of his voice, a small smile curves at his mouth. “I mean, on brand for us. You driving me insane, having a very brief and manly emotional breakdown, laughing literally five minutes later.”

“I drive you insane?” Sasuke asks, and Naruto can hear the smirk in his voice without needing to see.

Because of course that’s Sasuke’s main take-away here.

“Shut up.” Naruto pulls away from him, pokes him harshly in the chest before standing up on wobbly legs, Sasuke following after him. “Walk me home, Uchiha. I’m tired of hanging around your ass.”

“Hm, alright.”

When they walk and their fingers brush against each other, Naruto’s the one to take hold of Sasuke’s hand and lace their fingers together. A small smile forms on his face as he gives Naruto a gentle squeeze.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The walk back to Naruto’s apartment is entirely too short. 

As they climb the stairs up and up to the upper floors, Sasuke has a hand on the small of Naruto’s back that burns through his clothes and seeps into his skin, and although it’s there as a precautionary measure to keep him steady, it does the opposite. Naruto keeps leaning into Sasuke’s space, a little off kilter, making Sasuke laugh as he all but rights Naruto up again. Maybe he was a little more tipsy than he thought he was, or maybe being around Sasuke made him feel a little drunk.

Sasuke watches him with a fond expression on his face as Naruto sticks his hands deep in his pockets, searching for his keys, tongue stuck out a bit in concentration. It makes Naruto fumble on his grip, smiling gingerly at Sasuke before he tugs them out and jingles them in the other’s face in victory. 

“Congratulations,” Sasuke says.

“Eat my ass,” Naruto replies. 

A single brow raises at the comment, and Naruto flushes again at the fact that the bastard’s actually considering it. Not mentioning Naruto wouldn’t exactly be opposed to the idea, but...

“Get your head outta the gutter, Uchiha,” Naruto says pointedly, earning a soft chuckle from the other man. A smile crosses his face at the sound, one of Naruto’s favorites in the entire world. “You haven’t even kissed me yet.”

It’s hard to draw the line between joking and flirting, considering the both of them have been jumping over it back and forth the entire night. Naruto’s not so much stupid as he is stubborn. Doesn’t want to admit to anything unless he knows one hundred percent sure Sasuke is on the same page as him, but after tonight’s earlier conversations, the heated looks and that unspeakable understanding between the two of them, Naruto has a pretty good idea this isn’t one-sided. 

Sasuke tilts his head to the side, deceptively cute and charming, and says, “I thought this wasn’t a date?”

“What?!” Gawking, Naruto nearly drops his keys at the sheer stubbornness Sasuke has. “I basically told you this was a date, like, ten minutes ago!”

“Not quite how I remember it.” Sasuke shakes his head, eyes glittering under the moonlight. “The key words there were ‘kinda’ and ‘felt’. Very unconvincing, Naruto.”

Naruto groans, loudly, briefly forgetting he has neighbors, and despite the fact he’s the Hokage now, Naruto expects they wouldn’t be too pleased with him disrupting their sleep anyhow. 

Somehow Sasuke makes him unsure if he wants to punch or kiss the stupid idiot until he shuts up. Tonight he’s leaning more towards the latter. Well, not just tonight. Wanting to kiss Sasuke had been a long time coming.

It’s the main reason why Sasuke’s stubbornness outweighs his own tonight. 

“Sasuke, bastard of my life, this was the best slash most embarrassing first date I wasn’t aware of being a date until, like, halfway through that I’ve ever been on. Can I please get a kiss goodnight now?”

Smiling softly, Sasuke merely says, “Since you asked so nicely.”

Neither of them hesitate when they lean into each other, Naruto being the first to snake his arms around Sasuke’s neck and tug him closer until their lips finally meet. Sasuke’s lips are warm and soft against his own, moving in tandem as he pulls Naruto’s bottom lip between his teeth before he nips at him, causing him to gasp into Sasuke’s mouth. His hands slide down Naruto’s spine, making him shiver, back arching to seek out more of Sasuke’s touch. They take their time, moving together in sync like everything else they do. Naruto’s heart is pounding in his ears and his face feels too hot, chest tightening from the lack of air, and finds himself smiling wide into the kiss, can feel the way Sasuke’s own mouth curves upwards despite himself. 

They break apart because they both need air to breathe, apparently. Naruto doesn’t let Sasuke get too far though, locks his arms tight so they can breathe the same warm air. He can’t help himself, pressing a kiss to the corner of Sasuke’s mouth, his upper lip, the soft skin of his cheek. It cause Sasuke to giggle breathlessly and Naruto repeats himself, desperate to chase that sound again.

“Your hair tickles,” Sasuke says softly, his fingers dancing along the ridges of Naruto’s spine. It feels good and warm and Naruto feels as if he can fall asleep just like this, sinking into the warmth and safety of Sasuke. 

“Stay the night,” Naruto mumbles against Sasuke’s mouth, stealing a chaste kiss from the other’s lips. Does it again because he can. “With me, at home.”

Sasuke kisses him again, this time a little firmer, a little deeper than the previous kisses. One that hints at the feeling they both know exists within them without having to be named. A promise that one day it will be.

“Of course I will, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated :~)
> 
> Tumblr: sapphicvevo/bitchynaruto  
Twitter: bihetnaruto


End file.
